


A Daring Proposal

by Fer8girl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer8girl/pseuds/Fer8girl
Summary: How do you talk a Sith into marrying you? Maybe body language will speak more clearly where words fail. Sith Assassin K'isha is being convinced by her beloved pirate Andronikos that matrimony is a good idea. Being urged to say yes should always be this much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Mmm, this bodes well, K'isha thought as she realized she was waking to Andronikos's hand stroking her back. A small girlish part of her was thrilled that he'd stayed in her bed the duration of the night, and she scowled at herself. You'd have thought blowing up Republic ships and cutting down enemy soldiers would have extinguished that stubborn spark, yet it hadn’t.

She berated herself over it, but it'd only become firmly imbedded in her nature - as much a part of her as her silver hair or the tattoos on her face. It was the part of her that still enjoyed a fast speeder or sneaking away from the ship to secluded cantinas for a night of dancing.

Saying the Dark Council wouldn't have approved of her "side trips" was putting it mildly; Darth Ravage would have probably encouraged the rest of the Council to fry her on the spot if they found out. He’d have sneered, “Some upstart former slave soiling the distinguished role of the Council?” But while they kept themselves occupied with political maneuvers, she was going to enjoy her power. Good thing she had the perfect partner in crime. Once again, her thoughts had turned back to the dusky skinned pirate beside her.

It seemed like Andronikos enjoyed accompanying her on her sporadic jaunts, and hadn't breathed a word of them to anyone. Of course, she always threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and he'd laugh off her threats. They had kept their relationship casual; physically intimate while maintaining emotional distance and he rarely spent a whole night in her bed. She'd admit part of her wished for more, but she didn’t want to complicate their arrangement. Besides, she’d finally cleared up the matter with Thanaton and secured her freedom; she wasn't about to steal his.

The business with Rike was also finally over at least. She'd understood why he'd felt the need to track down the man who’d betrayed him, and had never stood in his way. She remembered the talks she’d had with him a few times during the hunt. At one point he’d referred to what they had as a relationship. That girlish part of her had jumped at the word but she hadn’t pushed him further; she’d let him know he still had freedom, something she knew he'd never wanted to give up.

When he'd gotten that last tip about Rike, she’d let him go freely, and she hated admitting how relieved she’d been when he'd returned. He’d let her know that he'd found out someone had already taken care of the sorry sack of dung, and that he was done running off. K'isha sympathized with him. He may have never gotten his chance for revenge, but she was glad the matter was finished.

Then last night she'd noticed he was in turmoil. Her Force sensitivity had allowed her to feel the maelstrom of his emotions; it had called to her from the other end of the ship. She hadn’t been surprised when she’d heard a soft knock at her door, and when she’d opened it, he’d stood there with fire in his eyes, letting out a groan as he pulled her to him. His affection had been more fierce than usual, as if pushing her to send him away. Sith thrived on passion, however, and K'isha had returned his affection with vigor. After an exhausting night, they'd collapsed in each other's arms and K'isha had dozed off, curled against his side.

Now she was waking to his hands rubbing her spine. This day was starting off well, she thought, as she stretched against him. In a move that surprised her, he clasped the hand she had laying on his chest and appeared to examine it. Her pale skin looked even paler against his darker complexion. Using the hand he held, he gently pulled her up his body to give her a sizzling kiss.

"Marry me," Andronikos's husky voice whispered against her lips, the softly spoken words more a command than a request.

The fact that it sounded like a command wasn't surprising. He usually didn't make requests, preferring to ask for forgiveness than permission. It was the words themselves that floored her; she would have been less surprised to see a wampa brandishing a light saber charge into her room. A warm glow flared in her for an instant, but it was soon overwhelmed by hurt. A petty part of her remembered the sting of him sliding from her bed on several occasions. Even as she stayed in his arms, she felt her shields going up, pulling her away from him.

"I thought we weren't going to get sentimental," she said dryly, and felt him shrug as she lay across his chest.

"Doesn't have to,” he said, "Just like the idea of you and me tearing up the galaxy together on a permanent basis. Anyone this good together should get married."

His proposal was in true Andronikos fashion, as straightforward as a blaster strike. Married to her beloved pirate, and death and destruction with him at her side? She loved the idea. She’d longed to hear those words from him but she wasn't sure he was asking for the right reasons.

"It's just the passion talking, you don't mean it," she sighed as her eyes shuttered close, heavy as blast doors. "There’d be too many complications and eventually you would feel trapped. I've always promised you could have your freedom."

She felt herself shifted as he rolled her to her back. As he levered himself up to look her directly in the eyes, she could see the truth of what he said written across his face.

"I do mean it," he replied as he cupped her cheek. "I've never asked anyone before or even wanted to. We've spun in each other's orbits since Tatooine - that's not going to stop. And I noticed that you didn't say 'no'. Remember who you are talking to. I know your evasions better than anyone." He leaned down to gently kiss her mouth, running his hand down her throat then eased his mouth away to nuzzle her ear. "Marry me, Beautiful," he coaxed, "It's what we both want."

She noticed he was using his shadowsilk voice, the one that wrapped her in its caressing timbre. The same one that had talked her into agreeing with him more times than she'd like to admit. She smiled and her lips parted slightly, but nothing came out, the words bound to her tongue. When she remained silent, he raised his gaze to meet hers. She saw understanding flood his eyes and knew he realized why she was hesitating. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was only her natural barriers keeping her from agreeing with him. A sultry smile crept across his face, and K'isha swore she could see the gears turning in his head.

He moved over to rest between her legs and spread himself across her body. Before she realized what he was doing, he captured her hands in his and raised them above her head. With her hands trapped, her body was taut as it arched under his. She knew she could free herself at any time, but the shift in his mood had peaked her curiosity.

He rubbed himself against her carefully and, when she realized he was hard again, a moan of desire escaped her mouth. He continued to stroke the length of himself along the crease of her lower lips. It would have taken one deft movement for him to have been sheathed deep within her. As comprehension set in, she returned his smile. By using her desire against her, he was teasing her with the promise of fulfillment - but only after he got what he wanted from her. This would be interesting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Normally getting you to say 'yes' isn't so difficult." He leaned down, his deep voice vibrating against her ear. "How can I convince you?" He shifted to poise himself at her center, rubbing but not entering, before grinding against her lower lips again in torturous strokes and her body ached at his touch.

"What you are doing now seems pretty convincing," she sighed.

A small sane part of her recognized Andronikos’s brilliance. By turning his proposal into this game of passion, she’d have a hard time resisting. But she wanted to see how far he would push for her answer.

"You don't sound convinced yet," he replied in his hypnotic timbre. "Maybe you need to be reminded how to say the word."

Still holding her hands with one of his, he shifted to lie next to her. He pinned one of her legs with his muscular calf and continued to restrain her hands with one of his, leaving the rest of her body exposed to his gaze and touch. His free hand caressed the side of her face. Meeting her eyes, he asked, "You've always enjoyed this, haven't you?" and she stiffened despite the sensual onslaught, feeling wary for a moment.

"Just what are you up to?" she asked, wishing her voice sounded stronger. She thought she saw a gleam of pride in his eyes at her natural cautiousness, but instead of answering, he dipped his head down and gave her a tender kiss. She started to relax again and he eased away to look her in the eyes.

"All you have to do is answer the question - unless you want me to stop now," he cajoled, as he stroked the side of her face again. "Do you like this?"

"Yes." The word was quietly hissed from between her lips as her eyes met his.

He smiled at her reluctance to agree and drew his hand down lower, stroking her throat and collarbone. "And this?" The question reverberated against her lips.

"Yes."

She answered a little louder this time, eyes still locked on his. He caressed the curve of her breast and brushed the back of his hand over her hard nipple, keeping his touch light.

"Yes!” The loud hiss escaped from her involuntarily as she undulated to his touch.

Responding instinctively now, she knew she was in trouble; he hadn't had to ask that time. He grazed his fingertips down her ribs to stroke the concave of her stomach and the crevasse by her hipbone. He rubbed against her and she melted at the knowledge that he was still rock hard. Her body was aching for him to join hers, but it was obvious he hadn't heard what he wanted yet. Still, it was good to know the game he had started was affecting him as well.

"How about this?" His question was practically panted.

 "Yes." K'isha moaned she attempted to move against his hand and he pulled it from her body, shaking his head.

She narrowed her eyes at him as a snarl curled her lip. As fun as this had been, she’d let him have control long enough, and was becoming impatient. But he was acting oblivious to her restlessness; his fingers drew even slower as he stroked them down her face.

He rubbed his thumb against her lips, gasping in surprise as she drew it into her mouth. His eyes closed as she encircled the tip with her tongue before gently biting, wanting him to know that even restrained, she could have as much of an effect on him as he had on her. His heated gaze met hers as he removed his thumb from her lips, then stroked his hand along her entire body, bringing it to rest between her legs. In a delicious turnabout, he used the thumb she had suckled to stroke the sensitive nubbin of flesh between her legs.

"What about this?"

"Yessss," K'isha replied in a long moan as she moved her free leg to grant him further access.

His thumb spiraled against her, mimicking what she had done to him with her tongue and she felt her barriers being torn down by the waves of pleasure coursing over her body. He shifted back between her legs, freeing them to wrap around his hips, but still he held himself back. Moving his hand under her to lift her against his hardness, he resumed his torturous strokes but still didn't enter. She wondered if he knew how close she was to the edge, one more push and she was his.

"Do you want me?" he rasped.

"Yes."

Her answer was a loud mewl as he rubbed against her, driving her mad. But before she was completely in a haze of pleasure, he asked something they had always danced around, but never discussed.

"Do you love me?" Andronikos's deep voice was deadly serious, and her eyes flew open, looking into those of the man she knew she didn't want to live without.

"Yes. I love you!"

The words flew from her lips, finally free and even in her ears the declaration sounded torn from her panting lips - half sob and half jubilation. Still holding her hands trapped with one of his, he cupped her cheek and gazed into the glowing depths of her eyes while a smile danced on his lips.

"Good," he whispered, his tone soft yet firm. "I love you too. Now, marry me."

"Yes,” she whispered back, matching his reverent tone.

He let loose a shout of triumph as he released her hands, surging into her body, and she cried out again in ecstasy as he entered her, "Yes!"

He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as he thrust deep inside her, igniting her instant climax. Her body was still weak from their earlier activity, and she had no choice but to cling to him as he ground against her hips. His strokes were slow but deeply penetrating, as if marking every inch of her body as his and her hard explosions hit her devastating force. She knew she was probably crying out 'yes' with each one and he covered her mouth with his, drinking in her cries, just before he joined her over the edge. When her final climax washed over her it seared her senses and her world went blank.

They lay there stunned, until Andronikos rolled over and tucked her to his side. Her lashes fluttered as her eyes drifted closed and she rested her cheek on his chest. Satisfaction radiated from him and heard a chuckle deep in his chest.

"Should I inquire as to what you find so funny?" she muttered against the muscles of his chest.

"I was just thinking of how 'K'isha Revel' sounded," he snickered and she smacked his chest weakly.

Stretching lazily beside her, he reached his hand down to lift her chin and look her in the eyes, tilting his head inquisitively. "So, when do we make this official?" he queried, his tone light though victory danced in his eyes and she shook her head. If there was a time to let him win, she thought with a smile, this was it.

"You don't play fair, Beloved," she sighed, and he smiled at the endearment.

"Can't afford to play fair when going against Sith." He chucked her gently under the chin. "Still haven't answered my question, Beautiful. Or do I have to pry the answer from you again?" He rolled her back and moved over her to prove his point and she smiled up at him, before turning serious for a moment.

"This could put you in danger.” She stroked his shoulder, frowning. "If you want this, we may have to keep it a secret. Someone finds out we're married they might try using you to get to me."

She watched as he weighed the gravity of that statement, sliding to her side. Marrying her would be akin to painting a target to his back but she knew Andronikos was never one to back down from a fight.

"Even if our marriage is secret, we're still married - man and wife?" he asked and she nodded with a tremulous smile. His voice deepened as his hand flowed over the curves of her body. "All the perks right?"

"More than you realize, Pirate," she purred as she nodded again and stroked his chest. "The Dark Side has been known to prolong the lives of those who use it." She paused to let that sink in. "As well as the lives of their companions."

Andronikos looked surprised at that tidbit of information, then grinned devilishly as he pulled her to him."So let me see," he drawled, "I get a beautiful woman who is as deadly as I am, a great ship and a longer life? Oh, I'm in, Beautiful. Now, you keep putting me off - when do we make this official?"

"Whenever you want," K'isha teased, sliding her arms around his neck. "Find me when you want to talk about this again. If you have a ring, I'll marry you."

"I'll hold you to that,” he murmured against her mouth, as he gave her another lingering kiss.

 


End file.
